Let The Right One In
by EmmalovesMunroChambers
Summary: Clare Edwards has a secret,a secret she can't tell anyone, something she has no control over- someone she has no control over. Clare is having trouble coping with her issues and has nobody to lean on, until she meets Eli. Can he change her life?
1. Fade Away

**DISCLAIMER; **

**I do not own degrassi, if I did Elijah Goldsworthy would be topless in every scene. O.o **

**Summary**;

Clare Edwards has a secret, a secret that she can't tell anyone, something she has no control over- someone she has no control over. Nothing can change his ways and no one can change his mind. Clare has the perfect life, her parents are happily married, a great house, she's smart and she has alli, her very best friend everything looks great from the outside, every smile carries happiness but what if you look behind that smile? You see clare, the real Clare hidden behind those big blue eyes, the happiness turns to terror. And that's where it all begins.

Clare Edwards from the perspective of a fellow degrassi classmate- let's sum this all up for you. She has a great life, a wonderful boyfriend, straight A's, a couple good Friends, Nice big house and frankly a lot of money

**Preface**.

"Stop wining He bellowed kicking her straight in the gut, she gets up hiding the pain under a blank expression. She nodded standing up weakly she clutched her stomach flinching as a sharp pain shot up her spine. Her knees shook uncontorollably as she took a step backwards and fell into the corner. "Please..Please..Please.." She whispered to him staring up at him anger in his eyes showing no gave one last chuckle before turning around closing the heavy door with a click the door was locked and she knew it was all over.

**Clares POV**.

She was awoken by the music blaring from her alarm clock she sat up quickly clutching a rib obviously broken as she leaned forward her eyes tearing up. -flashback- Fitz had held her against the wall. "Dont ever get that close to fucking everything up again Clare, you won't like the consequences**.**" He said refering to the obvious gash that spread scross her left cheek, her teacher had asked what happened and she had smoothly lied telling her she had fell of her bike on the way to school she sent her down to the office and she panicked and completely screwed up telling mr. Simpson she had fell down the stairs not realizing Ms. Dawes had told him that Clare had fell of her bike earlier they got suspisious and started questioning and watching clare carefully and if fitz got caught he'd be put in jail and she knew he would kill her. She whimpered silently. "I- I.." she stuttered and he punched her straight in the ribs hearing a rather loud cracking noise echoed in the room and She screamed out in pain.

The flashback ended in tears and she was in a ball her knees tucked to her chest her arms still holding her ribs. She stood up carefully trying to keep all thoughts of him out of her head when she knew it was coming he would be there. Right infront of her locker, smiling cheerfully, he would wrap an arm around her waist and she would love the way he would make her feel would kiss her goodbye before class and she was as happy as a clam. But that was only 50% of the time, the other 50% was the side of fitz nobody knew about the part about him she dreaded. He was an abusive boyfriend. And extremely bipolar with some serious mental issues.

She snapped back to reality realizing she had half an hour till school started, she rushed around finally running out the door an apple in hand, She met half way with alli and walked the rest of the way in a rush. Clare and Alli made it to the school just in time, she waved at ally. "Meet me at the dot for lunch." She yelled to alli backing up into a tall figure, she hurried to stand up. "Im sorry." She said feeling heat flooding her face, he grabbed her arm and she winced. "Dont be," She looked up and noticed he didn't look famliar, he winked at her and her heart skipped a beat. She mentally slapped herself and grabbed her stuff from her locker first period runnning to English. She stumbled into the classroom just in time and sat down a relieved look spread across her face. Ms. Dawes entered as well with a big grin, "Today I will be assigning English partners, you will work as a team for the rest of the year on any assignments I give you." Her eyes scanned the classroom briefly, she hmm'd. "Clare Edwards... And you, Elijah Goldsworthy." She turned around slightly noticing the boy she had bumped into earlier today,"Call me Eli." He said giving an oh so attractive smirk followed by him fully turning around his piercing green eyes making her melt. "You have pretty eyes." He said obviously checking her out, she shifted in her seat all of a sudden feeling extremely nervous. "T-Thanks." she looked up at him. "YouToo" she blurted out mentally slapping myself once again.

**Review if you want more ! **


	2. I wanna know your name

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own Degrassi, If I did. Fitz would get hit by a bus. Thank you. -bows- **

Clare frantically searched through her notebook as she read the page on the assignment her and 'Eli' would be working on together. She started taking notes until she realized he was just sitting there staring at her, her eyebrows pulled together into a confused expression. She lifted her head slowly and saw that he was in fact staring. "Uh.. Can I help you?" She asked brushing her short choppy bangs out of her face. He just sat there looking rather smug. "No, Im fine." He said with a shrug, he placed his elbows on Clare's desk. She cocked an eyebrow and watched his every move carefully, she kicked his leg gently. "Earth to Elijah?" She asked and he just stared at her cheek looking deep in thought. She remembered the cut and quickly covered her cheek looking around the desk grabbing at stuff. "W-We should get to wor-" She stopped talking as he ran his thumb across her cheek right under the scar. She looked at him his expression confused and a bit distant. "What happened?" He asked suddenly interested in Clare's well being. She shook her head quickly standing up slowly, "Fell down the stairs." She attempted to brush off the question cool-y and he didn't believe it one bit. The bell rang with a loud shrill and she had ran off leaving Eli with so many questions unanswered.

- Eli's POV-

Eli wanted to know her- He needed to know her. Her fears, her dreams, her favorite color,  
favorite music, her first pet, what made her happy; because he wanted to make her happy. He followed after her quickly grabbing her shoulder as she made it through the double doors of Degrassi. She turned around quickly a terrified expression on her face, she shook her head frantically and he turned his head slightly seeing from the corner of his eye some big burly kid. Fitz was it? He chuckled lightly and turned fully around crossing his arm across his chest. "Touching my girlfriend are you goth boy?" Fitz asked with a testing smirk. He marched past Eli taking his blue eyed girl wrapping his arm around her waist. Jealousy washed over Eli and he sucked in a deep breath. "What are you going to do about it?" He asked taking a slow step forwards rocking back on his heels. "Oh, Man you don't wanna know." He dared to say and before Eli could reply this Fitz character had swooped Clare up in his arms a kissing her with everything he had making Eli furious, his fists clenched and his eyes locked on Clare. It was SO on.


	3. Take me with you

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Degrassi, or its characters, I wish I owned Munro though ;) **

Eli moved past them quick knocking fitz to the side as he pulled away from clare he could see the terror in clare's eyes as they fixed on fitz's facial expression and that made him extremely nervous for her and hate fitz even more he didn't look as back jealousy and fear still hung in his mind and he didn't want Clare to think he was some sort of creep, he had already stared a bit too much today so he just kept walking towards Morty getting as far away from Degrassi as possible finally ending up at the park.

Eli didn't know what had gotten into him, he couldn't get Clare out of his head- she was all he could think about, her eyes.. her smile, her innocence, how good she looked in those skirts... woah. He shook his head slipping on his headphones canceling out the noise around him, he just sat there thinking about everything. Thinking of ways to get Clare to kiss him. To make her his, and get rid of Mark Fitzgerald.

-Clare's POV-

Clare broke away from Fitz's grip as his lips crushed hers, she squeezed her eyes tight and stopped fighting it as she felt a slight bump and he was knocked out of the way, and Eli had dissapeared. She looked around and saw a hearse leave the parking lot. She sighed heavily muttering she had to leave before putting on her best fake smile. "I should go." She said and got up on her tippy toes giving Fitz a kiss on the lips. She waved as she walked away feeling relieved he was in a decent mood today. She sighed heavily and walked to the dot, she was skipping the rest of the day. Their was no point in her staying she was in a shitty mood and the only person she wanted to see was Eli. She kept thinking about the way his eyes were so green, and how his smirk made her melt inside. Just a little touch gave her goose bumps. She couldn't be with Eli, he held her back. _fitz _held her back from having a normal life.

She sat in a booth at the dot and decided she might as well start working on her and Eli's english paper, She decided to base her paper on feelings, The emotions she was feeling right at that moment, when she started scribbling away she was sure she had no intentions of handing this in. She wrote about Fitz, and how he made her feel empty, When he took advantage of her, it was like she was outside of her own body- and she felt sorry for herself. The way her hurt her,  
he made it seem like she deserved it, she knew he was wrong for her but she was scared of him, she felt mixed emotions for Mark fitzgerald and she didn't know what to do. She broke down in the little booth and started sobbing silently, she was awoken from her mental breakdown by a soft familiar voice. "Clare.." The voice called and she sat up quickly the sharp pain in her side throbbing. She clenched her teeth and held in a scream as Eli rushed over to her, she curled herself up into a ball and he stood beside her pulling her up into his arms carefully. "Clare, answer me." He said his eyes searching her face for answers, but nothing. She couldn't think, she needed out. She needed an escape from this chaos, and Eli made her better. She needed to trust him, and so she would. "E-eli." She sobbed into his chest, he rubbed her back soothingly and grabbed her paper off the table before leading her to Morty, he lay her down in the back of the hearse and sat so her head was in his lap he gently ran his fingers through her short hair and waited for her to calm down a bit. "Clare?" He asked and she sighed a bit feeling the aching come back, she needed to tell Eli, she tucked her knees into her chest and wrapped her arms around herself as if she needed to hold herself together or she might just fall apart. "H-He hurt me." She stuttered looking up at Eli her vision blurry from tears. Eli immediatly understood who _he_ was and anger flooded through his veins, his fists clenched, and he began to wonder what kind of sick things he had done. Eli replaced his legs with a pillow and knelt at Clare's side unfolding her from her current postion and noticed her flinch. He looked up at her his eyes filled with worry and he slowly lifted her t-shirt revealing multiple purple-ish yellow, some blue bruises. He felt tears prick his eyes as she squeezed her eyes shut. Fitz was a physcopath, and he was going to pay. He leaned in close to her face as she seemed to be slipping away into unconciousness, he rubbed her cheek gently with his thumb. "Clare, I need to get you to a hospital." He said and she shook her head slowly. "El-li-eli." She said and fear took over her as she shook her head frantically now. "He'll kill me !" She screeched and he took her hands. "Clare, he will never. _Ever. _Touch you again." She closed her eyes and nodded.


	4. Empty Inside

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own degrassi, but I own this idea. kthanks. :) so if you wanna use it, ASK ! ill for sure say yes... if you ask of course dont just take it. xD**

Eli knew what he had to do, Clare needed to get to a hospital. He kissed her forehead quickly before crawling out the back of the hearse, As he was about to get into the Drivers seat he felt a big blow to the head and he was on the ground. Weak, and unable to stand up. "CLA-" He yelled earning a kick in the stomach, "That should shut him up for a while." Fitz said with a snicker, Eli weakly crawled closer to Fitz grasping his ankle and pulling him down and before Fitz could make a move Eli was swinging at his face Fitz shoved Eli off of him pulling out a Knife. Eli backed into an alley outside of the dot, there were no words. He couldnt yell, he had no voice. He couldnt run, his legs weak. But he could see Clare. She was sprawled out across the pavement behind Fitz her eyes stained with tears and a large gash along her chest. He stared feeling empty and his heart felt as if it had broke in two. Fitz took a step forwards lunging at him and he collapsed.  
Blackness.

**Clares POV**.

"ELI!" She screamed as a man dragged her away from him, His green eyes distant and she could see him laying there helpless, Fitz stabbed him again. "That should do the job." He said an evil grin appearing across his disgusting face. "How could you!" Clare spat at Fitz showing no fear. He couldnt hurt her more than he already had, he took everything from her- and now Eli. Laying there helpless, cuts and bruises, a busted lip, a gash in the side of his head. He didnt have much time and Clare didnt want to admit that to herself. Before the could break away from this strangers grip she was thrown in the back of a van. Everything was spinning, she was tied up in a room.  
He was there, and he stood over her. She was half naked and he was looking down at her as she sat on the floor rocking back and forth.  
Where was Eli? She cried and cried her face stained with tears and blood from little cuts and scrapes. He had left her there for days, maybe weeks. She didnt know, but she couldnt sleep knowing she'd wake up in this hell. "Stop wining"  
He bellowed kicking her straight in the gut, she gets up hiding the pain under a blank expression. She nodded weakly she clutched her stomach flinching as a sharp pain shot up her spine. Her knees shook uncontrollably as she took a step backwards and fell into the corner. "Please..Please..Please.." She whispered staring up at him anger in his eyes showing he gave one last chuckle before turning around closing the heavy door with a click the door was locked and she knew it was all over.

**Review if you want more ! suggestions are welcome.**  
**Sorry for leaving you on a bit of a cliff hanger ! ;) but im only gonna continue if people tell me they want more because why would I continue if I had to readers? anyway. THANKS FOR READING :D**


	5. Blue eyes that heal me

**Disclaimer: I do not own degrassi.**

Eli's POV.

Pain.  
Throbbing, aching. Unbelievable Pain. He attempted to stand up noticing the blood that stained the leg of his jeans. He couldn't do it, he knew he was going to die. He knew it was all over for him. He. Would. Die. On this very day, in this dark ally because of a girl.

But not just any girl.  
She was his blue eyed angel, she was his reason for living and Fitz had taken her. That sparked his memory and pictures started flashing in his mind. Clare screaming. His mind mind going blank as fitz lunged forward. Clare, being dragged away. "How could you?" Clare yelled and it ended with a shriek-  
and he was here. and she was gone.  
He needed her, Eli needed to find her. He couldn't let it end like this, he- he was in love with Clare Edwards, and if getting stabbed in an alley was what it took to realise his Blue eyed angel had been stolen from him then so be it. He loved her, and he would tell her, he would do whatever it took to find her and hold her in his arms. Eli stood up weakly crawling out into the open again, it was dark. There was nobody outside,  
he crawled closer to morty ignoring the pain that spread throughout his body with every move he made. He opened the drivers seat to morty the keys laying on the seat. He crawled inside using all the strength he had left turning on the engine. He drove around aimlessly for hours, he broke down on the side of the road. He crawled out of the car again and onto the road. This was hopeless. She was gone. "ELI!" he shook his head, and sobbed, he was hearing her voice. "ELI!" the voice called again and he stood up walking towards an abandon school he could hear Clare. "Eli...Eli..." She called again. "Clare!" He said moving towards the school at a painfully slow pace he couldnt find his legs, his body ached and he couldnt let fitz win. He kicked a window in seeing clare tied to a a fountain in the basement of this school passed out on the floor. "CLARE!"

Clares POV.

"ELI!" She screamed followed by sobs, she needed him to hear her. She wanted to have him wrap his arms around her, and tell her he loved her, and that everything was going to be okay. Clare wanted everything to be okay, but she had nothing left.  
She was lifeless, and where ever she was. Clare knew she was going to die. "ELI.. Eli...Eli." She broke down into now loud sobs and she curled herself into a ball on the floor. Sleep taking over,  
she dreamt of Eli, in her dreamland they were in love and happy but all of a sudden he was gone. She was in the alley,  
and he had been stabbed in the stomach multiple times. "ELI!" She had yelled running over to him, he lay there motionless.  
"You have pretty eyes.." He said taking one last breath before he dropped to the pavement his eyes lifeless, and in that instance clare became lifeless aswell. "CLARE!" A voice called. It was raspy and low, it was familiar. "Clare you have to wakeup." The deep voice called. Her eyes flickered open and Eli was standing infront of her. "E-E-li." She said blinking her eyes focusing on his face beat up and bloody. She stood up remembering she was chained to the corner, "He- fitz!" She yelled and she noticed Eli's attention being turned to the door the lock being unlocked- his eyes searched her frantically remembering she was chained to the wall he grabbed a steel pole and broke the lock pushing her out the window. "RUN!" He yelled to her and she ran. She ran and ran, collapsing in the schools field.

Eli's POV. A light flashed in his eyes, where was he? He covered his eyes with his forearm and the object moved closer to him, more people flooded into the room all carrying flashlights and weapons he could hear the faint sound of police sirens in the distance and a man in a uniform walked over to him taking his arm and he turned over to the blackness once again. "WE NEED AN AMBULANCE." The man yelled and he was being lifted onto a stretcher people moving frantically around him.

'Beep,Beep, Beep, Beep' Where the hell was that annoying sound coming from? His eyelids lifted slowly and he looked around the unfamiliar room. A hospital? An asylum? Had he gone crazy? He couldnt remember anything. He looked over to his side and saw her. She was pale. Paler then usual, her cheeks werent rosy, and her hair wasnt in perfect curls, she looked empty and he needed to make her better. She was attached to wires, as was he. How long had he been here for? "Clare.." He whispered.  
She didnt answer. "Clare!" He said his voice urgent and scared. No answer. " CLARE!" He yelled tears pouring down his face, he couldnt move.  
his body ached as he tried to get out of the bed, she just lay there. Motionless. All he could do was sob. "Please Clare." He said and her eyes flickered.  
open.

Those blue eyes he just adored.

**Did you like it?**

**Hate it? **

**WANT MORE ?**

**then all you gotta do is review. **

**3**

**thanks for all the amazing reviews too by the way. You all make me smile ! :)  
**


	6. Authours note

Authours note.

So, im thinking im just going to leave it at this because well I dont want it to be one of those storys that drag on and on with a crappy ending.

BUT.  
If you would like some form of sequel to this storyline. Its possible. :D

Leave a review if you want a sequel.

Thanks ! :) p.s giving that schools starting tomorrow... bleh... my updates wont be as fast. But ill try my best.

okay...  
THANKS ! 


End file.
